Magic Mare Nine
by Cloudline Dasher
Summary: A little over a thousand years ago, nothing but Alicorns existed. Even the world didn't need taken care of. The weather happened on its own, the plants grew, and even the animals roamed wild without any help. However, with the rise in technology, an apocalypse happened, and the only way out was a spell that stripped Alicorn's back to their base form, Pegasi, Earth, and Unicorns.


_Magic Mare Nine_

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: N/A

Chapter One: Once Upon an Alicorn

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Long before Celestia, Luna, or even Equestria was born. Only Alicorns were known to exist. Alicorns had wings, a magical horn, while also having the power and knowledge over the crops. The world also didn't require the aid from ponies. The clouds moved on there own, the plants grew unattended, and even the animals took care of themselves. However, the world would need help; Alicorns would swoop in to take care of natural disasters. The world was advanced with flying chariots and technological marvels. The world was covered in technology, which was most likely why the apocalypse was wreaking devastation throughout Aronia. The only hope the world had left was a group of scientists and magic masters named, _'The Magic Mare Nine'_

Three thousand years ago:

"WHERE IS OUR LEADER..." A distinct red mare with a light pink mane stated, her cutie mark consisting of various tools; her name Invent-Devisal.

"Settle down!" A mare named Sterling-Metalworks demanded as she stomped her hoof down, "She is on her way... It's dangerous out there right now..."

Suddenly, doors swung open and stood a black pony with messy black and golden mane that was spiky in the front and was tom-boyishly short. The golden and black colors seemed to go straight down her mane and tail. Her cutie mark consisted of a Wrench and a gear.

"TILLY-SHAPER!" seven of nine ponies from the Magic Mare Nine screamed in joy. The only ones that remained silent was Tilly-Shaper and Sterling-Metalworks.

Tilly-Shaper was panting with several soot and burnt marks in her fur.

"Tilly... hun... are you ok?" Sterling-Metalwork's asked with utmost concern in her voice.

"Yes..." Tilly replied as she took her place at the end of a massive long table meant perfectly for nine ponies, "Everypony... Maretropolis has just been destroyed by a large earthquake that erupted into a volcanic burst."

Everypony in the Magic Mare Nine seemed to sulk at the news.

"What shall we do Tilly, We have nine of the most intelligent Ponies in the world here... There must be something..." Sterling-Metalworks said almost spazzing.

"I have something... but..." Tilly started.

"What is it? We are running out of choices..." One of the ponies stated.

"It's a forbidden spell..." Tilly started, not sure if she should even say any more.

All the ponies seemed to gasp, "We are already in trouble... Adding consequence to the equation will just end things!" Sterling-Metalworks stated in a stern voice.

"Sterling... it's the only way and I've done my research... Only a few of us will bare the burden. As well as a few sacrifices from ponies everywhere."

All of the ponies seemed to burst out talking to each pony.

"We can't do that..."

"What if the price is too much?"

"Is there another way?"

"Quiet!" Sterling-Metalworks yelled as she stomped her hoof on the table like a gavel, "Tilly... What is the forbidden spell?"

Tilly sighed as she felt defeated, looking to the window to see the thunderstorms outside. It was only a matter of time before a hurricane or some other disaster ruined the last of the cities, "Well... It will take all of us... I don't know how many of us will die, or what will happen. All I know is it's a relinquish spell. It stops the rotation of the planet but allows all living things to continue."

"You said before... that everypony as a whole will need to sacrifice something, is that right?" A random pony questioned.

"Yes... All Alicorns will no longer be. They will be transformed into Unicorn, Pegasus, and earth pony. They will be split into three. It is said that it was that way once before, but as blood lines merged. That only Alicorn's were born. So all we will be doing is setting things as they were before." Tilly stated with worry on her muzzle.

"What will we need to pay then?" Sterling-Metalworks asked with concern, placing a hoof on Tilly's shoulder.

"I don't really know... What other choice do we have though?" Tilly frowned.

"I'm in..." One of the Magic Mare Nine stated.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"I'll follow any decision you make Tilly-Shaper!"

Tilly couldn't help but smile. Even throughout all the chaos that was happening in the world, her friends were as loyal as ever and also good hearted.

"Ok... Everypony, join hooves." Tilly stated taking Sterling's hoof and some other pony beside her, "Aim your magic, lets use the chandelier as a point."

All the ponies obeyed and shot the chandelier with their magic. The chandelier seemed to disappear as a ball of energy formed around it.

"I'll guide the spell, but all of you just in-power it!" Tilly commanded as she used her knowledge to guide the spell.

For a moment she could see the entire planet and all it's inhabitants. Bloodshed, chaos, death coveted the land like it was a daily routine. Suddenly, Tilly's attention was slightly averted to Sterling that seemed to squeeze her hoof. Tilly managed to look over to see that Sterling was looking at her the entire time. Still focusing her magic, but most of her attention seemed to be on Tilly. Tilly decided this an appropriate time to give her mate one last kiss before the spell was complete. Tilly pressed her lips against Sterling's. Sterling had tears falling from her eyes as a white light blinded the Magic Mare Nine.

Current day:

Twilight was so excited to be back in Canterlot to see the new statues that was uncovered. According to Celestia this statue was indeed a real pony at some point. Celestia stated that she could sense immense power coming from the statue. The statue was a Alicorn just like Celestia, and Luna. Yet the mare was the same size and seemed to be the same age as Twilight and the others. Celestia wanted her star pupil to try and release this pony in order to learn of Equestria's past. Twilight was to meet with Celestia before trying to release the Alicorn. Accompanying Twilight was Spike, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Twilight led the six through Canterlot straight to the castle. The guards didn't even heed them any attention since Twilight was with them. Also since they were the six Elements of Harmony.

"My prized pupil, how nice it is to see all of you again." Celestia smiled warmly at the six ponies and Spike.

"Not ta' be rude or nuttin' but why did you need all of us here, Princess?" Applejack asked after bowing.

"Fair Applejack, Just in case this fellow Alicorn is evil I needed the elements of harmony here to defeat her if she is evil. Also the elements of harmony is needed to release her." Celestia explained.

"Then why even bother at all?" Rainbow Dash blurted out.

"You all need understand, I am not a god or anything of the sort. There is a massive amount of history before my time that is unknown. Quite possibly she would know of my sister's and my past. She may even be family of the royal family." stated the regal and glamorous princess Celestia.

"Ok princess, what do we have to do?" Twilight asked eager to assist the princess.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Royal Garden:

Celestia smiled as the statue came into view, "I need the six of you to use the elements of harmony to release her."

"Leave it to us princess!" Grinned Twilight as she turned to face the statue.

Each of the ponies wore their respectful element necklace and circled the statue. Closing their eyes, a rainbow hazily formed, darting from each of the the Elements and encasing the lifeless statue. The entire planet seemed to quake for a moment before all returned to calmness. Everypony looked to the seemingly lifeless body that lay where the statue once stood. Everypony marveled at the Alicorn as her eyes seemed to flicker open. Fear was apparent on the ponies face as she jumped up.

"Don't be afraid, we wont hurt you." Pinkie Pie spazzed.

The pony looked at all the ponies and she seemed to gaze at each pony.

"Did... the spell work?" She asked hopping for somepony to answer her.

"What spell are you speaking of little one?" Celestia said as calming as she could manage.

"The world... was falling apart... Me and the... Magic Mare Nine... cast a spell... UGHhhh..." The mare breathed out suddenly as she fell to the ground. Everypony rushed to her side in fear of her being hurt.

"Are you alright?" Twilight was the first to ask.

The pony only nodded before Celestia stepped forward, "Let's get her a room and let her rest. She can answer questions later."

Everypony agreed and they helped the mare up as they headed into the Canterlot castle.

"Surgarcube, Can we at least get yer name?" Applejack asked as her side was pressed up against the mare's side to help guide her.

"Tilly Shaper, My friends... call me Tilly..."

"Silly! Nilly! Billy! Tilly!" spazzed an over energetic Pinkie Pie

"Wha... What's wrong with her?" Tilly asked with utmost shock.

"She's just being Pinkie Pie." Spike stated.

"What a cute dragon!" Tilly said as her face seemed to brighten.

Spike blushed as he hid slightly behind Twilight as they walked. Celestia led them into a room and they helped Tilly up onto a rather fancy bed before heading toward the door.

"Tilly, just rest here and when you are feeling better, we would love to learn more about you." Celestia said in a kind tone before closing the door.

Tilly only nodded before the door was closed. Tilly was exhausted but so many questions were running through her mind, "How long has it been... did the spell work... Am I the only one left of the Magic Mare Nine..."

Before she knew it, all the questions in her mind kept her from realizing she was falling asleep.

Around two AM in the morning:

Tilly groaned as she awoke hearing faint singing coming from beyond her window. As she headed toward the window she noticed she felt like she was fully rested. She opened the window to notice it wasn't singing, but whistling noises and various animals heading toward the sound. Tilly decided to investigate and expanded her wings. Tilly glided down to the ground before continuing on hoof. The forest flourished with various flowers. Birds, and all kinds of animals could be seen. Tilly peered into a clearing where she noticed a cream colored pony with a pink mane sat with tons of animals snuggling up to her. Tilly moved from the bushes to the clearing.

"Hello?" Suddenly all the animals darted away in fear of the pony.

Fluttershy looked up to see what was scaring the animals.

"Hi..." Tilly once again greeted, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare the animals away..."

No answer came as the pony seemed to dart her eyes. Suddenly Tilly started admiring this pony. She noticed that she had no horn but still had wings.

"Tell me... Have you always been only a Pegasus?" Tilly tilted her head in curiosity.

The cream colored pony nodded gently.

"I'm Tilly by the way."

"Flu...er.. sh..." Fluttershy mumbled in a tone so low that no pony could hear.

"Sorry... didn't catch that..." Tilly tried to politely say.

"I'm... ...tter... Shy..."

From what Tilly heard the first time, and what she made out from the second time she managed to make out, "Your Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked up straight at the pony in surprise she was able to make out what she said. Usually everypony just gives up after awhile. Even Twilight gave up and only reason they became friends was because her infatuation with animals and small creatures. Which Spike intrigued her into coming out of her comfort zone. Suddenly something could be seen coming from the side.

"There you are Fluttershy!" An angry Cyan pony stated, her mane consisting of varying colors.

"Oh wow! Such a pretty mane!" Tilly blurted out.

Tilly wasn't much of holding her tongue. Back in her time she usually kept to herself with her inventions. So when it came to other ponies she had a loose lip. Yet for Tilly, this earned an uncharacteristic blush from Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not pretty!" Rainbow Dash snapped as her defenses went up.

"I'm... sorry I didn't mean to upset you..." Tilly's ears went back, used to upsetting ponies with a slip of her tongue.

Rainbow huffed as she turned her head away, "It's fine..."

"There ya gals are!" An orange pony called followed by several other ponies.

As all the ponies came forth, Tilly started to become nervous around all the strangers.

"Hello again Tilly, I'm Twilight, nice to meet you."

This time Tilly was the one to be shy and nodded. All the ponies seemed to look at each other as the situation turned into an awkward silence. Surprisingly though, Fluttershy was the one to speak up in kindness, "Don't worry... Don't be afraid. We are all friends here."

"Yeah, so don't worry so-" Applejack started to say before being cut off.

"Yeah don't you see? When I was a little filly and the sun was going doooowwwwwn." Pinkie Pie started randomly singing.

"PINKIE!" Everypony yelled at once except for Tilly that didn't know what had almost happened.

Pinkie Pie smiled as she pulled a confetti popper from no where and pulled it.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random!" Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

"We are all friends here, we will look after you." Twilight said with a smile.

Tilly's eyes went wide in slight shock and a blush slowly formed on her cheeks, "I... I've never had... any friends outside of the Magic Mare Nine..."

"You do now." replied a happy Twilight.

Tilly had an apparent smile on her face that couldn't be removed.

"Let's go inside and speak with Celestia, she wanted to see you when you woke up." Twilight stated before turning toward the castle.

Tilly nodded as she followed the six ponies. Her only true friend way back then was Sterling Metalworks. Yet she wasn't really a friend either. She was a marefriend, and that took forever to build that relationship. The rest of the Magic Mare Nine were just the most powerful and intelligent ponies of that era. Before Tilly knew it, they were in front of a rather large door with a sun emblem upon it. Twilight knocked using her hoof, and soon after Celestia could be heard beckoning, "Come in."

Everypony obeyed and entered the room.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight chimed at the other familiar face.

Tilly immediately noticed that both Celestia and Luna were both Alicorn's. Apparently the bloodline of perfect ponies weren't lost. However upon further inspection, Celestia seemed a lot bigger than any Alicorn she had ever encountered.

"Tilly, I was wondering if you knew who this pony was?" Celestia stated as she used her magic to hold a photo album in front of her.

Tilly looked for a moment. The picture was of a black mare with a silver mane. The mare seemed to be familiar, yet much older than anypony she knew. Her eyes grew wide in utter shock as she noticed the cutie mark. Her cutie mark was a silver bar.

"STERLING!" Tilly blurted out in a loud voice.

"So you do know our mother?" a grin could be seen in the corner of Celestia's mouth.

"Mo... mother?" Tilly couldn't register the word through her mind. The very first thing she thought of was that Sterling must have moved on without her.

"Mother told us to give this to you..." Luna said as she used magic to pull an envelope from the photo album.

On the front of the envelope said, 'to: Tilly-Shaper'. Tilly hesitantly opened it and started to read the passage.

_'My loving Marefriend, _

_ The spell worked. All ponies except the Magic Mare Nine were turned into Unicorn, Earth Ponies, or Pegasi. However unfortunately for you, you were forever sealed into stone. I miss you so much my love, I tried everything to free you. Without a ninth in the Magic Mare Nine, we have no power to unseal this level of magic. We tried once to free you, but one of us fell under the same fate. Serena Starburst is now a frozen statue just as you are. She is by the old castle if you can release her also. _

_ So you see my love, we decided not to risk any more lives. I am so sorry, but I have found somepony else in this time and I have had two precious little fillies. I have named them Celestia, and Luna. They seem different than any other Alicorn. They age much slower, I am an old mare now and they have barely reached the physical age of five even though they are turning thirty. I am guessing they will become the leaders of this new age of ponies. They sure do need it too, now that the planet is frozen, the entire ecosystem needs maintenance in order to preform. The Pegasi ponies wont handle the sky without a trade of food from the Earth ponies. The Unicorns also wont make clothes in order to keep the Earth ponies warm unless they share food. Which in the end, Earth ponies are starving and going on strike. I'm getting old and unable to keep the peace. I'm sorry that Celestia and Luna have to fix our problems and raise the sun and moon each sunrise and sunset. However, I fear as long as they live, they will forever be tied to the responsibilities of this planet._

_ Tilly Shaper, you will always be in my heart, and sometimes wish I was frozen along with you. Please find love and be happy in whatever time you awake in. _

_ -love-_

_ Sterling-Metalworks'_

Tilly finished reading the letter out loud and fell to her rump. Tears rolling from her eyes as she looked up at Celestia and Luna, "Did... you read this?"

"No, Mother told us not too." Luna was first to answer.

"STERLINGS A GIRL?" Pinkie Pie yelled with a raised eyebrow.

"Pinkie!" Twilight snapped.

All the ponies were unsure how to take two mares being together. In this time it wasn't openly shared, and sometimes frowned upon. The ponies looked up to Celestia to see her reaction. Celestia took notice and being able to sense others emotions fairly well, she knew exactly what was running through each ponies minds and said, "There is nothing wrong with love with the same sex."

"Sister, then why did you make it illegal?" Luna asked curiously, surprised at Celestia's statement.

"Little sis, I made that rule because I feared that ponies were going extinct. While you were in imprisonment in the moon, after the population increased, and there was no fear of extinction, I rid the world of that nasty law. However, I fear because of that law, many think it's wrong now."

Luna fell silent unsure what to think of it. All the ponies were dumbfounded. However, concern for Tilly trumped the feeling, and soon all was looking at the sobbing Alicorn.

"Please leave us alone with Tilly please." Celestia stated to all the ponies.

Everypony started to leave except Tilly, Luna and of course, Celestia.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Fluttershy all paused outside the door and sat silently for a moment.

"Twilight, ya know the princess's longer than anypony. Ya reckon their... barn door swings... tat way?" Applejack asked with confusion on her face.

"I really don't think... that's anypony's business other than theirs." blushed Twilight.

"Yeah, I do it all the time!" Pinkie Pie blurted out with utmost cheerfulness about it.

Everypony gasped as they darted their eyes at Pinkie.

"That is just downright foul!" Rarity said with a distinct bad taste in her mouth.

Pinkie Pie looked at everypony before her eyes fell upon Rarity. Suddenly, her hair seemed to deflate and straighten, her ears seemed to droop backwards.

"HOLD IT!" Rainbow Dash yelled loudly, "I don't see anything wrong with it! It's just love!"

"Humph! You must be a filly-fiddler too!" Rarity said, raising her nose in the air.

"I AM NOT!" Rainbow Dash yelled with a low growl.

"STOP!" Twilight yelled, using her magic to freeze everypony still, "Now... Even if they do prefer the same sex, tell me why it's any of your business. Also what right do ANY of you have to say it's right or wrong? Even Celestia herself said there was nothing wrong with it."

Everypony seemed to hold their head in guilt.

"You are right Twilight, They are our friends, and as friends. We should support them." Rarity stated looking over to Pinkie Pie, "I'm sorry Pinkie, can you forgive me?"

"How can I stay mad at a friend?!" Pinkie Pie seemed to spring back to life as her hair turned poofy once more.

Twilight released her magical grip on the ponies before saying, "Let's everypony get some rest. We will talk more to Celestia in the morning."

Everypony agreed before parting ways to their own respectful room.


End file.
